japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yashamaru
Yashamaru (夜叉丸) was an anbu level shinobi, and a medical nin from Sunagakure. He was also the right hand man of Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage. Background .]]He was born on the day of May 23rd. Being raised by his older sister and two unseen parents. His early childhood and last name is also a complete mystery. In adulthood, Yashamaru's elder sister, Karura, had married Rasa. Then she had died shortly after giving birth to her youngest son Gaara, within who the One Tailed Shukaku had been sealed. After her death, Yashamaru was appointed as Gaara's main caretaker by his brother in law, Rasa. At night time, as they eat dinner together. Gaara happily asks his uncle why do they feel so hungry. Yashamaru tells him that maybe it's so they can have good food. While playing in the sandbox, Gaara asks him why the sky is so blue, and Yashamaru tells him it's so they can look up at it. Gaara agrees that looking at the sky really eases his pain. Gaara then asks him why he doesn't get sleepy, and also why he doesn't have a mother. But Yashamaru evades and avoids answering these questions for Gaara's own safety. However he happily tells him that he has him because he will always be by his side to protect him. After his niece and nephew left the next day, Yashamaru arrives with a lunch bento box, and Gaara finally notices how he resembles his late mother. Unlike his fellow villagers, he always attempted to understand his youngest nephew's plight as a jinchuriki, and believed that the sand that flew to Gaara's aid in moments of serious danger was actually the will of Karura protecting her youngest child. However, when Gaara's inability to control Shukaku proved to be a big problem, the Fourth Kazekage aka Rasa tasked Yashamaru with the duty of attacking the boy both physically, and psychologically to test his actual mastery over the beast's power. Yashamaru however was completely against the plan from the start, and told his brother in law that Gaara is still just a child. But then after Rasa told him why he is doing it he reluctantly acceptted his role in order to teach Gaara about physical pain, emotional pain and love. The test became a suicide mission after Yashamaru was gravely injured by Gaara's Sand Binding Coffin. He lied to Gaara, by telling him that he hated him and that his sister gave him his name from the phrase "a self-loving carnage" (我を愛する修羅) to reflect the undying hatred she felt towards the village, rather than out of love for her son. Yashamaru then lied to Gaara by telling him that nobody would ever love him, and then detonated a series of explosive tags hidden within his flack jacket in an attempt to take Gaara with him. Yashamaru's cruel words and his suicide had caused Gaara to become a sociopath, and even more of an emotional wreck than he already was. It would only be years later during the Fourth Shinobi War, that Gaara finally learned the truth of the mission that Yashamaru was given, and that he had in fact lied to Gaara about his mother under direct orders from the Fourth Kazekage. Personality Yashamaru was a very warm, devoted, and caring person who loved his older sister Karura, above all. Under the test set by the Fourth Kazekage, Yashamaru claimed that he tried to love Gaara, but could never let go of the fact that Karura died giving birth to him. In reality, he was the only person to understand Gaara's accidental attacks on the villagers, and tried to persuade others to understand as well, while teaching the young man about love, and pain. He was also willing to sacrifice his own life in order to test out Gaara's control over Shukaku, by acting as though he was unforgiving and murderous towards his nephew, and always hated him, by ending their relationship with bitter sweet and aloof lies. The person Yashamaru truly hated in reality was his brother in law, Rasa, for implanting Shukaku within Gaara while he still inside of his sister, and thus taking away Karura's life. He also loved Gaara dearly, by having to fulfilled a role similar to Iruka with Naruto, while keeping Gaara from falling off the edge with his sanity. However, as an Anbu and the right hand man of the Kazekage, Yashamaru still did as he was ordered, even acting as to betray his own nephew. This would prove to drive Gaara off the edge, and become an insane sociopath. Appearance Yashamaru bore a striking, if not identical, resemblance to his older sister with his sandy blond hair, light fair skin, and violet eyes, which made him look somewhat feminine. He was usually seen in a simple, dark blue, kimono style shirt with white trim that was held closed by a white sash along with grey pants. He also wore a pair of black shinobi sandals and a beige apron with the Sunagakure village symbol at the top the latter of which he wore optionally. He also wore bandages around his head. As an ANBU, he donned the traditional uniform of the Sunagakure-nin which included a turban, the village's forehead protector, a flak jacket as well as a cloth that hid the lower half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. Abilities As a medical-nin, Yashamaru was very adept at manipulating chakra, as seen with him controlling kunais in mid air. He was also an ANBU, and the right-hand man of the Kazekage, which further exemplifies his strength and talents. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc When Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated, Yashamru appeared in Gaara's dream. He appears in Gaara's childhood with his entire family, and his still alive older sister. He tells a young Gaara that a young Uzumaki Naruto has come over to their house to play with him. Video Games Yashamaru is a playable character in the following video game: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online Quotes *"That's love". *There's no doubt that my older sister loved you. Relationships 'Karura' He cared about his older sister and was devastated when she died. 'Rasa' He had blamed him for his older sisters death and has hated him ever since. 'Gaara' 'Nara Temari' 'Kankuro' 'Uzumaki Naruto' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Karura' (Older Sister/dead) *'Rasa' (Brother In Law) *'Nara Temari' (Oldest Niece) *'Kankuro' (Oldest Nephew) *'Gaara' (Youngest Nephew) *'Nara Shikadai' (Grandnephew) *'Shinki' (Foster Grandnephew) Trivia *The name, Yashamaru, 夜叉丸, is composed of three Japanese Kanji. The first two, Yasha (夜叉) refer to creatures in Japanese mythology known as Yaksha. The Hindu version of the Yaksha usually portray them as having two sides: a darker, more sinister side, and a benevolent, lovable side. Yashamaru's betrayal could be a reference to this "dark side" of Yaksha. Whereas Maru (丸) is a common ending for male names. According to the databook(s): *His birthday is May 23, & his bloodtype is AB. *His favorite food was ???. While his least favorite food was ???. *His hobby was ???. *Yashamaru's favorite word was "affection" (愛情). Which would later on become his youngest nephew's favorite word. *Yashamaru had completed 734 official missions in total: 384 D-rank, 240 C-rank, 96 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Yashamaru, along with many other dead anime characters within the Naruto series, made a cameo in the ending omake of Naruto Shippuuden episode 129. *The second databook initially listed Yashamaru as a chunin but in chapter 548, he was stated to be an ANBU. *In the Polish, Portuguese, French, Brazilian and Italian versions of the Naruto manga, Yashamaru is portrayed as a female rather than male. Even in the anime, there is no clear indication of his gender, despite the fact that he is voiced by a man in both the Japanese, and English version. *He has his own Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scroll training card. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Soichiro Hoshi *'English' : Brian Beacock all information on Yashamru is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yashamaru Gallery Naruto Episode075-99.jpg|Yashamaru begs Gaara to gain control of his sand, and emotions. Naruto Episode075-103.jpg|Yashamau sadily looking at Gaara sinve he knows that he tried not to hurt anyone. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0295.jpg|Yashamaru showing his blood to Gaara; as he teaches him about medicine. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0298.jpg|Yashamaru telling Gaara that a wound to the heart can also be heal. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0305.jpg|Yashamaru tells Gaara that his mother's spirit is inside his sand. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0312.jpg|Yashamaru tells Gaara that their is only one thing that can cure a broken heart. 556453 541069929251461 1338113461 n.jpg|Yashamaru tells Gaara that the only way to cure a broken heart is Love. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0314.jpg|Yashamaru tells Gaara that there is no doubt that Karura truly loves him. Naruto Episode076-231.jpg|Yashamaru with Gaara. 428323 541068405918280 2105671993 n.jpg|Yashamaru with his brother in law. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0105.jpg|Yashamaru going against his brother In law's plan to see if Gaara can control the Shukaku. 603131 541068442584943 229115151 n.jpg|Yashamaru is force to do his final mission. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0274.jpg|Yashamaru prepares for his final mission; making Gaara learn about emotional pain. 295412 541068562584931 599582676 n.jpg|Yashamaru using Kunai knifes to attack Gaara. 387002 541068755918245 657226264 n.jpg|Yashamaru's clothe about to be taken off by his nephew. 379663 541068779251576 401802616 n.jpg|Yashamaru tells Gaara that he did very well by attacking him with his sand binding technique. 150661 541068959251558 452220779 n.jpg|Yashamaru on the ground after he is wounded by Gaara. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0141.jpg|Yashamaru tells Gaara that his final mission was given to him by the current Kazekage. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0175.jpg|Yashamaru lies to Gaara by telling him that he hates him. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0182.jpg|Yashamaru thinks about Karura as he teaches Gaara about Physical, and Mental pain. 385198 541069005918220 472356551 n.jpg|Yashamaru lies to Gaara by telling him that his late mother does not love him. Naruto Episode077-155.jpg|Yashamaru in his final moments by committing Suicide. Naruto Episode077-169.jpg|Yashamaru's spirit being seen behind Gaara. Naruto Episode220-56.jpg|Yashamaru's spirit being seen by Gaara many years later after he is defeated by Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Males